


Drarry Villanelle: "The map says Malfoy's sneaking out at night"

by julchen_in_red



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Poetry, The Marauder's Map, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julchen_in_red/pseuds/julchen_in_red
Summary: Harry's just keeping a concerned, helpful eye on Draco, is all.





	Drarry Villanelle: "The map says Malfoy's sneaking out at night"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/gifts).



> With deep gratitude for welcome and encouragement!

The map says Malfoy’s sneaking out at night.  
I watch his name and wonder where he’ll go.  
Someone should follow, make sure he’s all right.

He wanders through the corridors, despite  
the hexes others plant to lay him low.  
A person could get injured here at night.

It isn’t me who’ll wait and start a fight  
but many students judge him as a foe.  
The castle’s unpredictable, all right?

He passed Sir Nicholas. Was he polite?  
Did he make conversation? Does he know  
that he could talk to me alone at night?

A moonlit alcove. Mm, imagine light  
and shadow on his hair, his face, and — _oh,_  
I just…I’ll quickly check that he’s all right.

Don’t know that I’ll be welcome, but I might,  
if I approach him gently, soft and slow.  
He really shouldn’t be alone at night.  
I have to go and see that he’s all right.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr and Dreamwidth. Come say hi!


End file.
